


How Can You Not Spell ‘Michael’?

by zacizach



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Café, I JUST WANT THEM TO BE FRIENDS OR LOVERS IDK I WA N T INTERACTION, M/M, OOC?, aftermaths of both musicals, i love these two too much im sorry, most likely than you think, so this happened, theyre young adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacizach/pseuds/zacizach
Summary: Jared pretended to be fine after he had that fight with Evan about The Connor Project.Michael pretended to be fine after Jeremy got the girl of his dreams.Years passed and Jared is working in some random cafe with his only friend at the moment, Rich.Years passed and Michael visited some random cafe with his good friend, Jake.Also, Jared can't spell 'Michael'.[MellMan, because whY THE FUCK NOT]





	How Can You Not Spell ‘Michael’?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: You have exams coming in like a week and a test in like two days
> 
> Also Me: MELLMAN

"Hey, Kleinman! You look like hell."

"That's funny, I actually got back from it."

Jared didn't deny it though, he really did look like hell. It wasn't his fault or anything. Jared was staying up late last night to finish some website programming shit he decided to do to earn some extra money. Why would Jared do that? He doesn't actually know, but he decided to use his IT skills he got from highschool to get some cash. It helped with his rent and taxes, that's for sure. But doing it for the cash made Jared hate doing programming after years of doing it. 

His co-worker (Friend? He doesn't really know), Rich Goranski, was already working on some latte drink, having come to work early like a decent human being. Rich was telling Jared something about one of the customers that already left (talking shit, probably), but he wasn't listening. His mind was blank, his hands tying the stupid black apron behind his back. Jared regrets sleeping for three hours before coming here early in the morning, but hey, nothing new.

"Yo, Jared, take care of the register."

"Suck my dick, Rich."

It was said so casually Rich nearly messed up mixing the coffee he was currently making. Jared didn't really care, though, and went to the register while wiping his face with his hands, hoping to at least get himself to wake up. It didn't work.

Hours must have already passed for Jared to really care about the time. He was proud that he didn't manage to slip out a sarcastic and rude comment about the customer's choice of coffee and pastry (Rich kept a tally whenever that happens. It has already filled up one of the notebooks he brought over). Rich was kind enough to make coffee for Jared, which he gratefully took even if he didn't show it. It woke him up for the next two hours before he felt drowsy again, which was fine now since it's the afternoon and on a weekday. There weren't many people around.

"So-"

"I swear to god-"

"-You're Jewish-"

"-if you ask me about Evan I will personally curb stomp you."

Rich scoffed at that. "How? We're the same height. And don't worry, I wasn't gonna ask about him. I know it's a sensitive subject for you."

Jared turned his head away so he was facing a window overlooking a nearby tree.

Rich continued, "Me and my boyfriend are gonna go out, and we noticed our friend was feeling down cuz' his crush- who happens to be his best friend for fifteen plus years asked the big question to his girlfriend, who said yes. I was kinda thinking that since you're probably still into this 'Evan' guy, I can get you a date with him?" 

Jared raised an eyebrow at that. He doubted he'll get along with Rich's friend- he was never good with relationships. Friend or lover.

Look what happened last time.

The thought of Evan made Jared clench his fist a bit too tighyly. He made sure it was out of Rich's sight so he wouldn't have to worry about it.

He hadn't seen or talked to Evan ever since that year. Jared left Texas the week after he graduated from highschool to go to some college in New Jersey that he gratefully got accepted to. He managed to distract himself by studying his ass off long enough to nearly forget about Evan, until after he got his diploma, at least. The mention of Evan left a punch to his stomach which he forced himself to not show in his face. What was Evan doing now? Did he go to college like what his mom wanted? Was The Connor Project still viral in the internet? Last time he checked YouTube, he no longer see theoritical videos about Connor's past when Alana uploaded that photo of Connor's 'suicide' note.

Jared wouldn't admit it, but he felt terrible when he left his friends behind (and by friends he meant Evan and Alana). It sucks even more when Jared remembered pining over the blonde boy years before. Evan only knew Jared as his family friend, that point was made clear. Now it was just a bitter reminder that if Jared had said something to Evan... Maybe admit that Jared really thought of Evan as his friend, maybe he wouldn't have made the mistake of lying to the Murphys. And maybe, just maybe, the two of them would somehow share their feelings with one another and hence start dating like those shitty-ass fanfictions Jared read the other day.

"Jared?"

"I'll think about it."

Jared got so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the sound of bells ringing, indicating a customer has entered the cafe. He was still looking at Rich, glaring a bit when he heard a soft cough coming from the front counter. Jared turned, a bit too quickly. He was about to open his mouth to greet the customer when he saw dark brown eyes looking at his own blue ones. The words were lost, and his body grew a bit more warmer than before.

The man before him was taller, with a flop of slightly messy yet fluffy hair on top of his head accompanied by a dark blue headband. His glasses were brown in color as well as round, which reminded Jared of his own glasses back in highschool (he wore rectangle frames now). Jared couldn't help but glance down at the red hoodie the man wore- it was covered in various patches ranging from old retro games to a simple Philippines flag.

"Are you okay?" His voice was like silk, and damn did that made Jared weak in the knees. He stuttered out an apology, turning to glare at Rich when he heard him stifling a laugh. Jared, after a moment of composing himself, nodded before looking up at the man again.

"Y-Yea- Hi, welcome." Jared said, saying his usual greeting that he used every single day ever since he got the job. Except this time, it was a bit too soft and maybe much more shyer, which was the opposite of his usual greeting tone which basically translates to 'Kill me, please.'.

The man before him said his order. Jared typed in the cash register, pulling out a receipt and tossing it towards Rich's directon to prepare the frappucinio. Jared could feel his eyelids growing heavier but fight off the sudden sleepiness as he grabbed the plastic cup and wrote down the man's name, of which he asked for after giving him his change.

Jared did not understand why Rich was breathing heavily when he saw the cup.

For whatever reason, once Rich was done, he passed the finished cup of frap to Jared and basically forced him to do the last part of the job. Jared rolled his eyes, still not exactly understanding what Rich was trying to do. He didn't really look at the cup, but instead called out the name from memory.

"Michael?"

Michael, who was waiting nearby, pocketed his phone before walking over to the counter. Jared could feel his heart thumping against his chest- similar to when Evan was talking about trees before then (he didn't listen, Evan just looked cute during that time). When Jared passed the cup, Michael's fingers grazed against his own. Suddenly, Jared felt like suffocating. Not really, though, but Jared could feel his breathe leaving his body.

The touch only lasted for a moment, yet it felt like elctricity shocking him. He tried to remember that feeling forever.

Michael opened his mouth, probably to say thank you, until he saw the words written on the side of the plastic cup.

"Um... excuse me." Michael began, hiding a smile.

"You misspelled my name."

Jared was utterly confused, but the lack of sleep was shown more on his face. He was about to ask what he was talking about when Michael let out a snort, his free hand reaching to cover his mouth as an attempt to stop the up-coming laughter erupting inside of him. 

Jared, still confused, grabbed the cup from Michael’s hand. He ignored the electrocuting feeling when their fingers touched again. Michael was still trying not to laugh as Jared scanned the cup. Upon seeing his own handwriting, he couldn’t help but let out an ‘Oh’.

_**Michelle** _

”I’m sorry- I’m so sorry!” Michael laughed, his hands now clutching his stomach in pain. Jared was glad that none of the other costumers paid too much attention on him to see his own face turning as red as his hoodie. 

“How can you not spell ‘Michael’?” Michael asked, once his laughter died down. His smile stayed on his face and for a moment Jared got lost in his beauty.

”I was tired.” Jared decided to say, his face still red.

Michael hummed, taking the frappucinio cup from Jared’s hands with a raised eyebrow. He took the straw from its source, inserted it through the hole on the lid, and casually sipped it. 

“You really did not get enough sleep if you could misspelled a simple name like mine.” The man teased. Jared couldn’t come back with a comment as Michael turned, one hand in his hoodie pocket as he called over someone named ‘Jake’.

Jared watched Michael disappear through the door with his friend. 

He could still feel his heart thumping loudly against his ear. The soft smile on his lips, his chocolate dark brown eyes, how soft his hair looked, Jared just wants to scream right there and then because _shit_. He hasn’t felt like this to anybody since Evan. 

Tired, and suddenly troubled, Jared turned to Rich, who was smiling smugly at him. He didn’t comment about it, though. 

“Hey Rich, can I still accept that date of yours?”

Confusion etched on the younger guy’s face. 

“Yea, sure, but why?”

”Because I want to forget that I met a hot guy today.”

Rich looked like he wanted to laugh, which made Jared raise his eyebrow in question.

”Um... Sorry to break it to you, bud, but that date is actually the hot guy you met today.”

“.... Well fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what im posting this instead of sleeping haha fucking kill me now


End file.
